


Cupid

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid ie cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid

Hulk was happy.   
He finally had someone who wasn't afraid of him.  
Cupid is cute.  
He smiles a lot with the Hulk.  
He considers Hulk a friend.   
Anyone try to hurt Cupid.   
They are smashed.   
Sometimes Cupid asks Banner to let Hulk out.  
So Cupid can play with him.  
Hulk enjoys this a lot.  
Cupid is nice to Hulk.


End file.
